Gris
by MiloLM
Summary: La vida de Erik era gris, y aun así, ese color le hacía triste y feliz a la vez. (Y es que un joven con el cabello plateado tiene mucho que ver.)


**Título:** Gris.

 **Personajes:** Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto, Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon; post-apocalipsis.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer X-Men; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, y también a Marvel de paso. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, algo vergonzosas, poco cómicas y quizá dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 1580.

 **Notas:** Ay, mi corazoncito ‹/3

* * *

 **Summary:** La vida de Erik era gris, y aun así, ese color le hacía triste y feliz a la vez. (Y es que un joven con el cabello plateado tiene mucho que ver.)

* * *

 _ **Gris**_

Erik no era malo. O eso quería creer. Sabía que había hecho cosas horribles en su vida, sabía que estaba mal, y se arrepentía de ello, bastante. Igualmente cuando trataba de olvidarlo algo venía y se lo recordaba, y de paso le quitaba lo que había construido. Era como una tormenta que pasaba a cada rato y le dejaba en medio de un sitio gris y desolado que reducía su existencia a buscar venganza a algo que no tiene razón, algo realmente estúpido.

Su vida se volvía monocromática.

Porque lo perdía todo, y cuando lo recuperaba, volvía a perderse. Parecía un círculo vicioso sin fin, y le torturaba.

Y _gris, gris, gris_ por todos lados.

Gris porque ha perdido a sus padres. Gris porque ha visto morir a los de su clase. Gris porque ha dañado a sus amigos —sin quererlo, pero lo ha hecho al fin y al cabo.

Y gris porque ha perdido a su familia. Porque su esposa se había ido, porque Nina también se había ido. Ambas se habían desvanecido entre sus dedos cual agua de rio que se burla en su cara y huye, dejándole sin el poder de la vida.

Y es gris, también, como el metal que usa para vengarse luego de todas y cada una de sus pérdidas.

Siempre es así, no quiere cambiarse el color. No es cálido, ni es frío. Es neutro, porque ama torturarlo una y otra y otra vez.

Ha llegado a odiarlo. Al sombrío grisáceo que mancha su existencia.

Hasta que de repente ya no puede hacerlo _porque_.

—Oye, ¿ya practicas karate, viejo? Digo, supongo que sí, han pasado diez años desde que te lo pregunté y de verdad espero que me hayas escuchado esa vez y hayas tomado en cuenta lo de practicar karate. Es muy útil. Si no lo sabes puedo enseñarte, me gusta enseñar. Hey, ya que me gusta enseñar debería empezar a hacerlo. Le pediré al Profesor que me asigné como maestro, soy bueno con los niños. Ya sabes, Polaris, mi hermanita, me llevo muy bien con ella y creo que también podría llevarme bien con-

—Peter —lo detiene, alzando la vista de su taza de café hacia el muchacho, y dirigiéndole una mirada de ligero reproche—, es temprano y quisiera tomar este café en silencio. No he dormido muy bien.

Y Peter se calla, Erik asiente en señal de agradecimiento y bebe su desayuno en paz.

Pronto el cabello gris se vuelve una mancha, por unos micro-segundos, hasta que aparece al lado suyo. La paz se despide con gracia de Erik Lehnsherr y él ruega que se quede un poquito más. Pero es tarde.

—¿Te sientes bien? Tienes mala cara —comenta el chico, tan seco y sincero como siempre. Magneto de cierta manera se ha terminado acostumbrando luego de los meses así que no contesta porque sabe que el chico va a continuar—. ¿Debería llevarte al hospital? Sólo por si acaso. Bueno, eres mi padre y debo cuidarte ya que estás-

—No estoy tan viejo, Peter —interrumpe Lehnsherr una vez más, con tono cansado—. Sólo que no dormí muy bien.

—Oh, ya veo —murmura, apartándose un poco—. Debería callarme, ¿no?

—Sí, deberías... pero no lo harás.

El menor se ríe suavemente.

—Me conoces bien. Así que dime, ¿qué fue lo que no te dejó dormir? ¿Es insomnio acaso? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Miedo a que alguien te juegue una broma mientras estás vulnerable?

—La última se aplicaría muy bien contigo —afirma con un toque de humor, y Peter hace cara ofendida. Erik se adelanta antes de que hable otra vez, cambiando su expresión por una seria—. Pero no, no fue eso, ni insomnio. Quizás... pesadillas.

El velocista de pronto ya se encuentra al otro lado de la cocina, hurgando en una alacena en busca de dulces.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas? —inquiere, prestándole atención a pesar de darle la espalda.

Magneto piensa un momento, tratando de recordar cosas que su subconsciente se empeña en borrar. Y sólo algo logra distinguir, algo que parece un instante tan agridulce.

—Con colores grises. Pesadillas grises.

Peter se detiene, y se gira con velocidad _normal_ —y anormal, en él, al menos— a verle otra vez, con una expresión que no sabe si debería definirla con confusión o quizá ironía hacia algo a lo que ya se ha dado cuenta enseguida. Es gracioso de cierta manera.

—¿Estás insinuando que soy una pesadilla?

Erik se ríe sin poder evitarlo.

—Podría decirse que sí.

El joven adulto se carcajea sarcásticamente, y después ya es verdadero.

Lehnsherr le sigue en la risa, ambos solos en la cocina, desayunando y compartiendo esos momentos padre e hijo como los que ninguno de los dos se imaginaría antes. Y el color gris abunda de aquí para allá en la visión de Magneto, aunque por esta vez no lo ve como algo que odie _porque_.

Porque es su familia quien porta orgullosa ese color, y está feliz y agradecido de verlo. Está contento con lo monocromático.

El metal vuelve a gustarle más que antes.

 _ **. . .**_

—De alguna manera siento que mi cabello ha llamado tu atención bastante en estos últimos días. —Menciona Peter de la nada en medio de la partida de ajedrez en la que ambos se encontraban sumidos.

Magneto quita los ojos de la reina que iba a mover, para volverla a su hijo. Éste tiene en su rostro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mezclada con diversión, como casi siempre.

—¿En serio? —Se hace el desentendido, mirando otra vez la pieza del juego para enseguida moverla sin tocarla, puesto que está hecha de metal—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Le prestas más atención a mi cabeza que a mí —explica con ligera burla, alegría por sobre todo, como una broma. A Erik es esa carisma lo que le alegra el día—. Así que para que sepas, que tenga color de pelo así de raro es culpa tuya.

—¿Mía? —inquiere, fingiendo confusión. Maximoff asiente con rapidez, moviendo enseguida un peón acompañado de su característica velocidad. Lehnsherr sospecha que está haciendo algún tipo de trampa pero prefiere ignorarlo—. ¿Por qué sería mía?

—La parte mutante la saqué de ti, porque mamá no es _exactamente_ extraña que digamos —alega animado, bromeando otra vez. Los dos ríen un poco al recordar a la mujer—. Además, no creo que el gris sea coincidencia.

—¿Ah, no?

—Nop. ¿O acaso me dirás que es obra del destino que justamente el hijo de un mutante que controla el metal tenga el cabello gris? Oye, creo en las coincidencias, sí, pero en serio que esto no lo es. ¿O tal vez sí? Pero es poco probable. Ya sabes, esto de la herencia sería algo que-

—Peter, estás divagando.

—Ah, perdón. Lo que quería decir es-

—La razón... —lo interrumpe, y el joven mutante le mira en silencio, esperando a las palabras que está buscando con cuidado. Erik las halla, pero no puede evitar girar la cabeza hacia cualquier otro lado—... por la que siempre miro tu cabello, es porque me recuerda a mí.

—Eso ya lo sabía pero-

—Y... —lo detiene otra vez. Peter siente que pierde la paciencia por tanta lentitud en explicar una simple cosita—... porque mi vida fue bastante gris en su momento.

Entonces el muchacho entiende, y se queda callado. Su siguiente movimiento es el caballo, quien se come al alfil de su padre. No sonríe ante la victoria que se ve tan próxima.

—Ya veo —murmura, bajo. La culpa quiere instalarse en su pecho ante la situación que está causando, el ser el culpable de la laguna melancólica en los ojos de su progenitor—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. No es tu culpa, ¿recuerdas? —Aclara con rapidez, moviendo otra de sus piezas, sorprendiendo a Peter ante el jaque mate que le ha jugado. Aun así no se ve su sonrisa de victoria en ningún momento—. Es mía.

—¿Es tu culpa que haya nacido con el cabello gris como el de un anciano?

Erik se ríe otra vez, disipando de a poco el sabor amargo. Peter siente que ha mejorado el ambiente.

—Supongo, pero, hagas lo que hagas, no te atrevas a cambiarte el color de pelo —exige entre burla y verdad. El muchacho siente un poco de miedo ante la mirada severa con sutiles dejes de diversión y alegría paternal—. Me recuerda que te tengo cerca también.

—Oh, vaya, que halagador. Igual me lo voy a pintar.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Y será de rosa. Ya verás que te encantará el color.

Y la idea no suena tan mal. Y esta vez son carcajadas lo que los acompaña.

* * *

 _¿fin?_


End file.
